


Terlambat

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Ruang Musik Otonokizaka [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen, High School, Music, music room
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Hari itu, Riko datang terlambat.





	Terlambat

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-μ’s, Pre-Aqours.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan guru di kelas Riko belum menyudahi pelajarannya. Alasannya, sang guru harus menambah waktu ekstra untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh seorang siswi. Dalam hati Riko mengomel karena tidak bisa segera pergi ke ruang musik. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin bermain piano.

Setelah sang guru mengakhiri kelas, Riko segera berjalan cepat menuju ruang musik. Sayangnya, karena terlambat, sudah ada yang menempati ruangan itu lebih dulu. Siswi kelas tiga berambut merah. Riko tidak kenal.

Meski tidak dapat bermain piano, Riko memutuskan untuk tinggal. Disimaknya permainan siswi kelas tiga itu dengan saksama.

 _Permainannya indah sekali_ , batin Riko. _Kapan aku bisa bermain seperti itu?_


End file.
